malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Trotts
Trotts was a hugeMemories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.407 Barghast warrior and a member of the 9th Squad of the Bridgeburners under Sergeant Whiskeyjack.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p. xii He served as the squad's pointmanMemories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.562 and its 'fist'. He was the only Barghast in the Bridgeburners.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.121 Trotts was described as burly,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.159 a wide-shouldered man with black hair, braided into a ponytail and knotted with charms and fetishes. His arms were covered in blue woad tattooing, the spiral patterns interrupted every now and then by white scars. He had coal dark eyes, blue-stained filed teeth, a thin, wide mouth, and would use a monotone voice when counting in a card game.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US HC p.302Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, US HC p.196Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.120/121Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.79-81 He was a savage and brutal fighter equally adept with throwing axes as well as the longsword. His protective fetishes and tattoos made him fearless in the face of sorcery.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US HC p.324 He often defaulted to an unnerving, sharp-toothed grin when suspicious,Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.828 and chanted in the thick of battle.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.928 Like many Malazan soldiers, his name was bestowed by the legendary Master Sergeant, Braven Tooth.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.252 As fellow Bridgeburner Hedge put it, the Barghast had not been given the name 'Trotts' because he liked jogging...Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.121 In Gardens of the Moon Trotts survived the Siege of Pale. He and his squad mates were then sent on deployment to Darujhistan. They were airlifted by Moranth Quorl to the northern shore of Lake Azur. Before crossing the Lake via fishing boat supplied by the Moranth, Whiskeyjack told them that he had changed the official plan as that would get them all killed. He divided the squad into two teams, one to be led by Kalam, the other one by the Sergeant himself. Trotts would be in Whiskeyjack's team. Kalam told Whiskeyjack that he was concerned for Fiddler, Hedge and Trotts, who had all shifted a lot of earth in the tunnels at Pale. Trotts was trying to get the boat into the water and getting no help from the others. Seeing this, Whiskeyjack told him to sit in the boat and ordered the others to push it into the water. Kalam and Quick Ben's amusement was cut short when Whiskeyjack told them to help.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.258,264-266 The Bridgeburners' mission in Darujhistan was to weaken the city prior to a Malazan invasion. Trotts, Fiddler, and Hedge worked to mine the city's intersections with Moranth munitions.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US HC p.258 In Kalam's absence, Quick Ben trusted Trotts to watch over him as the mage confronted Hairlock through his warrens.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US HC p.324 While in Darujhistan, he used the pseudonym 'Niganga'. The titillating presence of a big tattooed Barghast barbarian was what secured the Bridgeburners employment as guards at Lady Simtal's fete.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, US HC p.411 Trotts was the first of the Bridgeburners to throw in with Captain Ganoes Paran when the squad joined former High Fist Dujek Onearm's revolt against the Malazan Empire.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US HC p.481 In Memories of Ice ] After Dujek's army went renegade, the decimated Bridgeburners were reorganised and Trotts was moved to Antsy's 7th Squad.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.82 Dujek allied the Malazans with their old enemies, Caladan Brood and Anomander Rake, against the Pannion Domin. Cadre mage Spindle led Trotts, Blend, Detoran, Hedge, and Picker into Brood's command tent to steal Fiddler and Hedge's old card table. Rigged to win card games using the Deck of Dragons, it had been lost as a spoil of war when the Bridgeburner camp in Mott Wood was overrun. Spindle and the squad soon put the table back into action to swindle their fellow soldiers. But the presence of a new and heretofore unknown Master of the Deck card caused the plan to backfire, lightening their own purses.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.139-143 The Bridgeburners were sent by Quorl to the Barghast Range where Trotts' played a crucial role in gaining the temporary support of the White Face Barghast tribes for the war. It transpired that he was once a high ranking member of his clan,Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.372 and its last survivor. The tattoos on his scarred body depicted the history of his tribe, a tale five hundred generations long, the blood-ties knotted at the very beginning, showing him to be descended of the First Founders. On the base of his lineage being older than that of the other Barghast, Trotts not only claimed kinship but a right to leadership of the Barghast.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.455/456 At a gathering of the tribes, he challenged, and narrowly defeated, Humbrall Taur's youngest son in single combat, thus proving his claim to be a Barghast warleader. His trachea was crushed in the conflict, making it necessary for Mulch to improvise a way of opening a passage for air to get into his lungs, till Mallet could reach the scene and magically heal him. Trotts had earned the right to rule, but had no tribe. Paran offered up the Bridgeburners for his command, taking on an advisory role for himself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.386-394/400-405 Trotts's Bridgeburners and the various Barghast tribes journeyed to Capustan, where the Pannion Domin forces had already breached the walls. The first of the allied forces to make contact with the enemy, Trotts directed the Bridgeburners to the city's North Gate. Using munitions, they punched their way through 200 Betaklites and over a thousand Tenescowri blocking the way inside the city.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.560-566 After the Siege of Capustan was lifted, the Bridgeburners traveled secretly to Coral to reconnoiter the next battlefield. During the Siege of Coral, Trotts and the other Bridgeburners were inserted into the city by quorl under the cover of darkness. Their mission was to attack the keep of the Pannion Seer while Dujek led the rest of the army into the city itself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.877-878 He assisted with driving away the Seer's demonic Condors while the squad sappers blasted a breach in the keep's wall.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.883 Then he joined the others inside the keep to fight the enemy Seerdomin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.918 Trotts was killed in the battle, along with many of the remaining Bridgeburners. After single-handedly fighting his way through as many as twenty Pannion Seerdomin at a time, he simply collapsed from all his wounds and died. Like the other Bridgeburners who perished, his body was placed in a sarcophagus within the throne room of Moon's Spawn after the battle by Anomander Rake. The failing Skykeep was then sent out over the Rust Ocean where it was presumed to have crashed into the sea.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.928-930/982/985-986 In House of Chains Like most of his regiment, he became an Ascendant of High House Death. In The Bonehunters Ganoes Paran, now Master of the Deck, travelled to the newly reborn sea of Raraku. On its shores he performed a ritual to summon all of the dead Bridgeburners by name, including Trotts. Among the ranks, Hedge bragged this was not the first time this group of dead Bridgeburners had walked among the living, noting that they had twisted the hair of Korbolo Dom and his Dogslayers at the Battle of Raraku. Shank spoke directly to Paran, asking their former captain what he required. Paran requested that they help him find the Deragoth to destroy Dejim Nebrahl.The Bonehunters, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.396-397 Quotes Notes and references pl:Biegunek Category:Ascendants Category:Barghast Category:Bridgeburners Category:High House Death Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Malazans Category:Soldiers Category:Warleaders